Chalk it up to Fate
by Paige Terner
Summary: Castle and Beckett share some moments over coffee. Begins early season three. Some minor spoilers for season 4. One-shot.


**Title: Chalk it up to Fate  
><strong>

**Summary: Castle and Beckett share a few moments over coffee.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own most of the characters I write about. If you recognize a name, odds are it isn't mine. But seeing as this is a fanfic website, you probably knew that already.**

**Thanks again to Sunshiny-Kate, the best beta a writer could ask for!**

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Beckett. Step away from the paperwork and come with me." Castle said excitedly as he walked up to her desk.<p>

"Castle, I'm busy."

"Please? It'll only take a couple of minutes."

"It'll have to wait." She replied without looking up at him.

"Why? Come on, please. Don't make me beg. You know I will."

"Castle." She set her pen down and put her head in her hands. "It's way too early for this. Stop acting like a child and sit down."

She looked up a few moments later when she didn't hear him plop into his chair. He was nowhere to be seen. How had he walked off without her hearing his footsteps? The man was quite a clunker when he walked. She felt a twinge of guilt. She hadn't intended to upset him, and didn't want him to leave. Just to be quiet. She sighed and went back to putting ink on paper.

Nearly ten minutes passed before she heard the familiar cadence of Castle's feet returning. He sat a large, steaming mug of coffee in front of her, just next to the papers she was filling out. She smiled as the aroma wafted into her nostrils, improving her mood instantly. She picked it up and took a long, slow sip. After a deep breath of satisfaction, she looked over at Castle, who'd finally sat down in his chair.

"Thank you." She said.

He didn't answer. He just sat there, grinning like an idiot. She took another sip and traded her cup for her pen. She started writing again, taking the occasional drink. After five minutes of silence, she realized that it had been silent for far too long. She looked back up and saw Castle looking down at his lap. She couldn't tell what he was doing from this angle, but his hands were moving rapidly. She cleared her throat and he looked up at her.

"What?" He asked. "I'm being quiet."

"What are you doing over there that's keeping you so well entertained?"

He pointed to her coffee cup and she looked at it. She realized it was a mug she'd never seen before. Most of the cup was black, except for an inch of white at the top. Then she noticed writing wrapped around the black part, so she picked it up to read it.

_This is what I wanted to show you_.

"What is this?" She asked.

"The black part is chalkboard paint. You can write on it." He answered.

"Where did you get them?"

"I made them."

"You made them?"

"Yep." He nodded and smiled. "Well, I didn't make them. I tried pottery once. Let's just say I'm no Swayze. But I painted them."

"What's on yours?" She pointed towards his lap as she questioned him.

"A drawing." He said simply as he handed his to her.

The drawing was of two stick figures standing over a third. One of the upright figures had long hair and both wore bulletproof vests, one that said writer and the other police. The figure prone between them had something around it.

"What's around the dead guy?"

"The chalk outline."

"Castle, we don't draw chalk outlines around bodies. You know that." Kate said as she fought back a smile.

"It's my drawing. It can have whatever I want it to."

Kate rolled her eyes and looked back at the mug. She noticed little speech bubbles next to the standing stick people. She squinted to read the small letters. Her stick figure was saying _We will find the killer! _and his said _I'm glad he's on the sidewalk. I don't like sticks in the mud._

She looked up at him, but could no longer keep herself from smiling.

"This is definitely clever. The paint, not the drawing."

He smirked at her.

"Well, I thought we could trade messages and stuff with them. But, you don't have to, if you think it's silly."

"No, Castle. It's actually kinda sweet."

He smiled and was about to say something else when Montgomery stuck his head out of his office.

"We got a fresh one." He called out to them as he held up a piece of paper that had the address on it. Kate stood and walked over to him. "I'll call Ryan and Esposito and tell them where to meet you two."

"Thanks, Captain." Kate said before turning towards the elevator. "Come on, Castle."

He caught up to her as the doors slid open. They stepped in and it began to go down to the first floor.

"Wanna play hangman on our mugs later?" Castle asked Kate.

"We have a murderer to catch, Castle."

"I know. That's why I said later."

She rolled her eyes and smiled.

"I'd totally beat you, anyway."

"Really? You think so? I am a wordsmith, Beckett. You wouldn't stand a chance." He said as he crossed his arms.

"I don't think so. I know so."

"It's on then."

Just then the doors opened at their destination.

"Okay. I'd be happy to spank you later." She said, thinking back to what he'd said the first time they'd been in an integration room together.

He froze and his mouth dropped open. She smiled to herself. He'd reacted exactly how she knew he would.

"What did you say?"

"That I would love to spank you. At hangman." She replied with a grin. "Close your mouth and let's go. The body is getting cold."

Castle watched her walk out the front door. That woman never stopped surprising him. A goofy smile spread across his face as he ran to catch up.

* * *

><p>Katherine Beckett was pissed. She wanted her gun, the boys wouldn't stop telling her she should call Castle, and the investigation into her shooting had been closed by the new captain. She sat down at her desk, not really knowing where else to go. She rubbed her temples for a few minutes, trying to fight off the headache she felt creeping in. Thinking that some caffeine would help, she reached for the only cup on her desk. She walked into the break room to fill it, and as she brought the pot to the rim of the mug, she realized it was her chalkboard mug. She set the coffeepot back down and read the words that were slightly faded.<p>

_If you're reading this, then you are back at the precinct. I'm glad, because that means you're feeling better._

The familiar handwriting brought the thinnest of smiles to her face, but it was quickly replaced by a frown. She'd done him wrong, telling him to give her space, but not telling him how much she really needed. Her desire for liquid energy forgotten, she went back to her desk. She picked up her cell phone and pressed the fifth speed dial button. It rang twice before a voice came on the other end of the line.

"Hello?"

Kate drew in a quiet breath. She hadn't expected her to answer. She then remembered it was Saturday and she shook her head. Her days had been off ever since she'd gone to her father's cabin. She didn't like being without a routine.

"Hey, Alexis." She said softly.

"Detective Beckett?"

"Yeah. But you know you can call me Kate. How are you? How is school?" Why was she asking his daughter about her day at school? She shook her head again.

"I'm fine. School is good." Why was her dad's partner asking her about school? "How are you doing?"

"Fine, thanks." Kate lied. "Hey, is your dad around?"

"No. He's at a book signing at the Barnes and Noble across from Union Square Park."

"Okay. Thank you. Well, it was good to talk to you."

"You too, Detect- Kate."

"Bye, Alexis."

"Bye."

Kate grabbed her bag and headed to the elevator. The only thing she could think about during the cab ride to the bookstore was all the things they'd written and drawn on those cups. It brought a smile to her face. Once she got there, she could see him in the back of the store, a long line of adoring fans waiting to meet him. She got in line, knowing it wouldn't be fair to him or the crowd if she just walked up to him. She passed the time by letting her mind wander back to the mugs.

They'd played hangman many times, and she usually beat him. He liked drawing pictures and telling her jokes. He'd write the joke on her cup and the answer on his. Sometimes they'd have a word of the day competition, each taking turns writing a word on their cup. The other would guess the definition, and the first one to get stumped would lose the day. He usually won at that one. Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted.

"Who should I make it out to?" He said without enthusiasm.

"Kate. You can make it out to Kate."

He looked up, making no attempt to hide the shock and hurt on his face. He swallowed and signed her book. She nodded her thanks, and looked behind her at the people still waiting. She caught his eyes and cocked her head slightly towards the exit. He didn't respond in any way, but she somehow knew that he knew she'd be waiting for him outside.

* * *

><p>The Ryan's wedding had been beautiful, the food had been delicious, and the dancing had been fun. But there was still a murder to solve, and so Kate had left the reception after the throwing of the flowers and garter. She was truthfully grateful for the case, because she didn't really want to deal with the whispers and prying eyes that came after she and Castle had been the respective receivers of the traditional 'next to marry' items.<p>

She sat at her desk and turned on her computer. It hadn't even fully booted up before Castle sat down in his chair. She looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"What are you doing here, Castle?"

"Well, I went to the wedding with a good friend of mine. But she left, and I had no one to dance with. My mother and daughter are still at the reception, having a grand time, and I didn't feel like going home to an empty house. So I came here. Home away from home."

The way he looked at her as he finished talking sent chills down her spine. It didn't help that she was still in her dress and the precinct was known for being drafty. He must have seen her shiver, because he immediately stood and removed his coat and put it around her shoulders. She looked up at him with a smile.

"Thank you."

"Of course. Want some coffee?"

"Please."

"Coming right up."

He returned several minutes later with two fresh cupfuls. She smiled when she saw which mugs he'd chosen.

They sat in silence for a while, just drinking their coffee and staring at each other over the rims of their mugs. They'd shared many meaningful looks at the wedding. It was as if they couldn't stop. She felt her breath get short when she suddenly thought about telling him her secret. Here they were all alone, having just spent the entire evening together at a wedding. And although she'd been denying it, she couldn't anymore. Tonight had been a date. A date between two people in love. Would she ever have a better time to tell him? She swallowed hard. What should she say? The words were stuck in her throat. Then it hit her. The perfect way. Perfect for them, anyway. She opened a drawer and grabbed some chalk.

When she'd written what came to her, she set the now empty cup in front of him. He looked at her quizzically, but said nothing as he exchanged cups. He read her words, then re-read them.

_I lied. I'm sorry. I remember the shooting. I remember you tackling me. I remember what you said._

He looked up at her. She nodded at the cup and he turned it around to the other side, where she had written more.

_And I love you too. _

A tear fell from his eye, but he still didn't speak. He put the cup down and picked his back up. He reached out for the chalk and she handed it to him with a shaky hand. She watched him write, her dread growing out of his silence. When he was satisfied, he handed the cup to her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, then looked down, turning the cup in her hands as she read his words.

_I've been lying too. I'm still investigating your mother's case. I had to keep you out of it to keep you safe. I'm sorry, but I couldn't lose you again. I understand if this changes your feelings. But I won't stop. Not until I figure it out. _

She looked up at him and could tell he was nervous. She wiped away some of what he'd written and wrote something new before handing the mug back to him. He took it gingerly and read it.

_Shut up and kiss me._

He laughed and was at her side in an instant, pulling her hand to get her to stand with him. He leaned in and joined his lips to hers. It was nothing like their first kiss. This one was full of love and promise; it was slow and beautiful. They sighed into each other. He deepened the kiss and their arms encircled each other. Seconds turned into minutes as they lost themselves to each other. When she pulled away breathlessly he smiled down at her. And with that smile the last brick of her wall fell.

She removed her arms from his shoulders and grabbed her mug, again erasing what was there. She handed it to him to read after writing another message. His eyes grew large when he read it.

_Take me home, Rick._

He did as he was told.

* * *

><p>"Sorry I'm late." Ryan said as he stepped off the elevator. "Declan and Fiona had a competition last night to see who could stay up the latest."<p>

"I remember the not wanting to sleep stage." Castle said with a cringe. "But no worries, Lanie isn't here yet anyway."

"Late for what? Why is Lanie coming up here?" Kate asked.

"Castle told us he had some special new coffee and he wanted us all to try it this morning." Esposito explained.

"Seriously?" She looked at Castle.

"It's really good coffee, and it is an experience that should be shared." He said.

"Whatever, weirdo." She replied lovingly before giving him a quick peck on the lips and going to her desk.

He grinned at Ryan and Esposito and went into the break room to make the coffee. When he came out a few minutes later, he saw that Lanie had arrived and was standing next to the boys. The three of them watched as Castle took a single mug over to Kate and set it down in front of her.

"Thank you." She said absentmindedly. She picked up the cup to take a sip, but no liquid met her lips when she tipped it back. She looked down in confusion and saw that there was a small box inside the mug. "What is this?" She asked Castle.

"Read the cup." He answered simply.

She looked down at the side of the cup.

_Will you marry me?_

Her eyes flew back up to his. He reached into the cup and pulled out the box. He went down on one knee as he snapped it open. He didn't say anything; he just stayed there waiting for her answer. She started at the shining solitaire for a few moments before she turned the cup and wrote her answer down. Then she handed the mug back to him.

_Yes._

They both smiled and he slipped the ring on. They kissed to a chorus of clapping and cheers.

"What's all the commotion?" Gates called out from the doorway of her office.

"Kate said yes!" Lanie said as she wiped away her tears.

"Oh. Well, we just had a body drop. Here's the address." She held up a slip of paper. "Get to work." She turned to go back into her office, but stopped. "And Detective Beckett?"

Kate reluctantly pulled her lips away from Castle's and stood up.

"Yes, Sir?"

"Congratulations."

"Thank you, Sir." She said with a smile.

"Now get to work."

Gates went back to her desk and the five happy investigators headed out to catch a bad guy.

* * *

><p>Kate heard the soft beep that signaled the coffee was done. The timing was perfect, as she had just finished her drawing. They now had a pair of chalkboard cups at home too, and she had grown fond of drawing things for her husband each morning. She filled them and headed towards his office. She set his down in front of him.<p>

"Thank you." He said as he picked it up.

"You're welcome." She sat on the edge of his desk and drank from her own cup.

"Okay, let's see what adventure you've drawn today." Castle said as he looked at the side of his mug.

There were five stick figures, all in a line. Above them she had written _Our Family_, and then each one had a name above it. He read them out loud.

"Martha, Rick, Alexis, Kate, Jim." He smiled. "Looks like the gang's all here. I like the details. Mother has one of her fancy dresses on, and Alexis' hair is just right. And your dad and I look dashing, even as stickmen." He squinted at the drawing again. "But honey, I think you were a little hard on yourself. You don't look like that."

"I will soon." She said, hiding her smile behind her coffee cup.

"You will not be fat. And even if you were I'd love you anyway."

She laughed and set her cup down. Then she leaned over and kissed him gently.

"If I'm anything like my mom, I'll look like that in about three months. She didn't showing until she was about four months along with me."

He looked at her then back down at the cup. Then realization washed over his face.

"Kate, you're pregnant?"

"I'm pregnant."

He put his mug next to hers and stood up. He swooped her up in a bear hug and spun her around. Both of them were laughing. He set her down and kissed her hard.

"I love you." He said against her lips.

"I love you too, Rick."

She pulled back and locked eyes with him, then tucked her head under his chin. They stood there for a long while.

"You know what I want to do in the nursery?" He asked.

"What?"

"Paint an entire wall with that chalkboard paint."

She laughed into his chest.

"I think that's a very good idea."

* * *

><p><strong>AN - The inspiration for this story came from a post on tumblr about Beckett and Castle having these blackboard paint covered mugs, and their interactions with them. So, props go out to mpaigeowen and saraabigale. I can't put link to your tumblr's here, but thanks for the idea!**


End file.
